a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a air shroud installed on a circuit board, and more particularly to a air shroud which can suck and accumulate air in a space on a circuit board and expel it along a specific direction, so as to provide the expelled air flow to a specific space or to a specific electronic component for dissipating heat.
b) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a conventional computer motherboard, especially a motherboard of an industrial computer, is welded with a large quantity of chips, central processing units, and memories, which can be distributed among different compartments and positions. However, as both a space along a suction direction and a space along an expelling direction of a fan are extremely large, it is unable to lead air flow in a higher speed to aim at an area or electronic component requiring more heat dissipation for dissipating the heat. In other words, if it is required to dissipate heat for more areas or electronic components, more fans need to be added to solve this kind of problem, which will increase a cost of fan, and will also consider that whether there is sufficient space inside the computer casing for installing more fans.
Accordingly, how to suck and accumulate air on the computer motherboard and expel it in a higher speed and along a specific direction is an issue to be solved by the inventor.